Senna
|custominfo = 4 Sekunden |description = Sennas Angriffe gegen wenden für 4 Sekunden an. Sennas nächster kann diesen aufsammeln, was des aktuellen Lebens des Ziels|hp}} als |normal}} verursacht. Das selbe Ziel kann nur einmal alle paar Sekunden davon betroffen werden. |leveling = |description2 = Gegnerische und große , die in der Nähe von Senna sterben, hinterlassen einen Nebelgeist für 8 Sekunden. Epische Monster hinterlassen stattdessen 2 Nebelgeister. Kleine und niedrigere haben eine 25%-ige Chance, einen Nebelgeist zu hinterlassen, was auf % reduziert wird, wenn Senna diese Einheit getötet hat. Senna kann Nebelgeister normal angreifen, um sie zu zerstören, was ihr und einmal gewährt. |leveling2 = |description3 = Jede Steigerung von gewährt Senna |ad}}. Jede 20 Steigerungen erhält Senna zudem und |crit}}. Sobald Senna überschreitet, wandelt sie 35 % des Überschusses in um. |leveling3 = |description4 = Senna erhält keinen |ad}} durch Stufenwachstum und ihre Angriffsanimation wird % pro |as}}|normal wäre 1 % für 1 %}} reduziert. Außerdem verursachen ihre nur des Angriffsschadens|ad}} , aber ihre normalen Angriffe verursachen immer und gewähren ihr des Lauftempos des Ziels|ms}} als |ms}} für Sekunden. |leveling4 = }}| gutgeschrieben bekommt, werden für die Chance auf Nebelgeister so behandelt, als hätte Senna sie getötet. * Nebelgeister haben eine kurze Animation beim Erscheinen, sind da aber schon anvisierbar. * Nebelgeister gewähren in einem kleinen Bereich . * Wenn man die Reichweitenerhöhung , gewährt jede Steigerung des Nebels etwa ( vom Aufsammeln selber). Die rohen Werte sind wert (nur , wenn Senna erhält). ** ist wert. Absolution verstärkt Angriffe auf , wodurch der Angriffsschaden wert ist. ** % kritische Trefferchance|crit}} ist wert. Absolution reduziert die Effizienz um 70 %, wodurch die kritische Trefferchance wert ist. *** % Lebensraub ist etwa wert. |yvideo = Senna-P }} }} }}|Nicht von Schnellfeuer-Geschütz beeinflusst}} |collision radius = |effect radius = 1300 |width = / |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 15 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Senna feuert nach kurzer Verzögerung einen spektralen Laser in Richtung der gewählten Einheit, wobei sie getroffene verbündete und sich selbst und |normal}} an gegnerischen und , die vom inneren Strahl getroffen werden, verursacht. |leveling = }} }} |description2 = Gegnerische , Augen, und sonstige Einheiten, die mit normalen Angriffen interagieren, zählen als einmal normal angegriffen, während und erleiden (mit allen Turmspezifischen Regeln angewendet). |leveling2 = |description3 = reduzieren die um 1 Sekunde. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder sie selbst ist. ** Valide Ziele sind unter anderem alle Einheiten, die irgendwie normal angegriffen werden können. * Manche Interaktionen sind nennenswert: ** erleidet 1 Schaden. ** Augen erleiden nur 1 Schaden, wenn sie sichtbar sind. * An gegnerischen Champions wendet Durchdringende Finsternis auch an und kann aufsammeln. * Durchdringende Finsternis selber verursacht keinen Schaden an . Erst die Tatsache, dass diese als "normal angegriffen" zählen, sorgt für den Schaden. * Treffereffekte werden der "Spawn-ID" nach angewendet. Dies liegt an Treffereffekten, die beim Treffen verbraucht werden (z.B. , ), welche immer das Ziel mit der priorisieren. ** Die "Spawn-ID" ist eine inoffizielle Größe, welche beschreibt, in welcher Reihenfolge Einheiten erschienen sind. Im Folgenden einige Beispiele: *** Wenn Senna einen gegnerischen Champion anvisiert, aber mindestens einen anderen gegnerischen Champion trifft, wird die erste Steigerung von am Ziel angewendet. Wenn kein Champion anvisiert wurde, wird der getroffene Champion mit der niedrigsten Spawn-ID betroffen. *** Wenn Durchdringende Finsternis einen gegnerischen Champion und einen Turm gleichzeitig trifft und Senna voll aufgeladen hat, wird der Effekt sehr wahrscheinlich den Turm priorisieren, da Türme normalerweise immer vor allen Champions erscheinen. |yvideo = Senna-Q }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 11 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Senna sendet eine Welle aus schwarzem Nebel in die gewählte Richtung, welche |normal}} am ersten getroffenen Gegner verursacht und an ihm kleben bleibt. |leveling = }} |description2 = Nach 1 Sekunde Verzögerung oder wenn das Ziel stirbt, bricht der schwarze Nebel aus dem Ziel heraus, was das Ziel und alle nahen Gegner kurz . |leveling2 = Sekunden}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = 1 |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach einer 1-sekündigen Verzögerung formt Senna um sich eimnen Nebelsturm, der einige Zeit anhält. Der Sturm gewährt Senna und und eine , die die restliche Dauer anhält. |leveling = Sekunden}} |description2 = Erhalte |ms}} und erscheine für Gegner, die mehr als 150 Einheiten entfernt sind, als Geist. Das Ausführen eines sowie die Verwendung einer Fähigkeit entfernt die Geisterform, welche dann für Sekunden nicht mehr wiedererlangt werden kann. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} / |speed = 20000 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Senna feuert einen breiten Strahl spektralen Lichts in die gewählte Richtung ab, welcher im Gebiet gewährt und |normal}} an im Zentrum des Strahls getroffenen Gegnern verursacht, wobei diese mit markiert werden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Senna und alle , die von irgendeinem Teil des Strahls getroffen werden, erhalten für 3 Sekunden einen . |leveling2 = pro gesammeltem )|nebel}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und blockieren den gesamten Laser, wenn sie den zentralen Strahl blockieren. |yvideo = Senna-R }} }} en:Senna es:Senna ru:Сенна |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Von Kindesbeinen an dazu verflucht, vom übernatürlichen schwarzen Nebel verfolgt zu werden, schloss Senna sich dem heiligen Orden der Wächter des Lichts an und bekämpfte verbissen den Nebel – nur, um getötet zu werden und ihre Seele vom grausamen Geist Thresh in einer Laterne gefangen zu wissen. Doch Senna weigerte sich, die Hoffnung zu verlieren, und lernte in der Laterne, wie sie den Nebel für sich nutzen konnte. Dann tauchte sie, für immer verändert, wieder auf. Jetzt kämpft sie mit Dunkelheit und Licht und will dem schwarzen Nebel ein Ende bereiten, indem sie ihn gegen sich selbst richtet – mit jedem Schuss aus ihrer Reliktwaffe, der die Seelen in ihrem Inneren befreit. Die Erlöserin Sennas Weg, um eine Wächterin des Lichts zu werden, begann mit Dunkelheit. Er begann mit dem schwarzen Nebel … Senna begegnete dem Nebel in Kindertagen, als das Wrack einer weit entfernten Graunacht am Ufer ihrer Heimatinsel angespült wurde. Der schwarze Nebel in dem Wrack erwachte beim ersten Kontakt zum Leben. Sie und ihr Dorf überlebten den anschließenden Sturm aus Seelen dank des Einschreitens eines Wächters in der Nähe … doch auch nach dem Angriff zog Senna auf mysteriöse Weise den Nebel immer noch an. Sie war verflucht, gekennzeichnet von dem Nebel, sodass sein Grauen sie endlos verfolgte. Die Dunkelheit wurde von ihr wie eine sterbende Motte vom Licht angezogen. Sie wusste nie, wann er das nächste Mal zuschlagen würde – aber noch schlimmer war, wenn er nicht kam und Senna sich ausmalen musste, dass er in jedem Schatten auf sie wartete. Der Wächter, der Senna gerettet hatte, war ein schroffer Veteran namens Urias. Er verstand nicht, weshalb der Nebel von dem einsamen Mädchen angezogen wurde – doch er wusste, wenn sie überleben wollte, musste sie lernen, sich zu verteidigen. Und so schloss sich Senna Urias und den Wächtern des Lichts an, einem heiligen Orden, der bis zu den Gesegneten Inseln zurückverfolgt werden konnte, wo der Schwarze Nebel seinen Ursprung hatte. Sie erwies sich als tödlicher Feind der Dunkelheit, führte meisterlich die Reliktsteinpistole, die Urias ihr schenkte, und lernte, ihre Seele zu Licht zu kanalisieren. Doch obwohl Senna sich allmählich daran gewöhnte, mit Urias zu arbeiten und sich auf seine barsche Anleitung zu verlassen, so lernte sie doch, sich andere auf Waffenlänge vom Leib zu halten. Wenn sie zuließ, dass sie ihr zu sehr ans Herz wuchsen, würden diese Menschen nur verletzt werden, wenn der Nebel wiederkam. Senna konnte nie lange an einem Ort bleiben. Das lernten Urias und sie, als jene, die ihnen Unterschlupf gewährten, zwangsläufig belagert wurden. Nachdem sogar Urias sein Leben lassen musste, war Senna nicht sicher, ob sie jemals wieder einen Menschen in ihre Nähe lassen konnte. Widerstrebend suchte Senna Urias Familie in Demacia auf, um ihnen von seinem Schicksal zu erzählen. Dort traf sie seinen Sohn Lucian, der darauf beharrte, Senna zur Totenwache für Urias zu begleiten. Vom ersten Moment an brachte er sie aus dem Konzept und sie fragte sich, ob die von ihr errichteten Mauern ausreichten, um jemanden, der so stur, humorvoll und liebevoll war, auf Distanz zu halten. Allmählich wurde deutlich, dass Lucian zu den Wächtern gehörte, und zwar als Sennas Partner und sie als seine Partnerin. Je mehr Zeit sie Seite an Seite verbrachten, umso stärker wurde die Bande zwischen ihnen und Senna erkannte, dass der wahre Wert ihrer Mauern nicht dem galt, was sie abwehrten, sondern wen sie hineinließen. Doch Lucians Verlangen, Senna von ihrem Fluch zu befreien, wuchs in demselben Maße wie seine Liebe zu ihr. Nach einiger Zeit wurde dies sein einziger Fokus. Das Licht in seinen Augen übertrug sich auf seine Pistole – und Senna argwöhnte, dass Lucian nur noch Kummer sah, wo einst Liebe gewesen ist. Während sie nach einem Heilmittel suchten, gerieten Senna und Lucian mit dem sadistischen Geist Thresh aneinander. Sie waren kurz davor, die Geheimnisse der Zerstörung und Sennas Fluch zu enthüllen, als Lucian sich weigerte, zurückzuweichen … Threshs Ketten peitschten auf Senna zu, als sie sich zwischen den Geist und ihren Ehemann stellte. Weitaus schmerzhafter als die Sense war der verzweifelte Ausdruck auf Lucians Gesicht. Mit ihrem letzten Atemzug rief Senna Lucian zu, er solle fliehen. Doch als Senna den Todesstoß spürte und wusste, dass sie verloren hatte, erkannte sie auch einen Hoffnungsschimmer. Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte der Nebel sie verfolgt – jetzt musste sie ihn nicht mehr fürchten. Sie konnte darauf in die Dunkelheit von Threshs Laterne reiten und sehen, was sich darin befand. Ihr Fluch war zu ihrer einzigen Chance auf Rettung geworden. Während Lucian Jahre damit zubrachte, seiner Geliebten zu Frieden zu verhelfen, erkundete Senna ihr spektrales Gefängnis. Sie hatte gelernt, dass Leben der Ursprung ihres Fluchs war. Sein Funke leuchtete heller in ihr als in jedem anderen – sie war damit infiziert worden, als sie dem Wrack zum ersten Mal begegnete, das die Graunacht gebracht hatte. Dort war sie von einer mächtigen, verweilenden Seele berührt worden, die ihr unnatürliches Leben an sie weitergereicht hatte … Es war Leben, das der schwarze Nebel niemals loslassen konnte. Sie konnte diese Kraft dazu benutzen, den Nebel in sich aufzunehmen und die Kraft zu erlangen, ihm seine Macht über die anderen in der Laterne zu entreißen. Unter den Seelen, die sie befreit hatte, waren Wächter, die verlorenes Wissen über die Ursprünge der Zerstörung, über ihren Fluch besaßen … und über die Liebe, die sie erschaffen hatte. Als Lucian seine zerstörte Pistole in die Laterne schlug, um die Qual der darin gefangenen Seelen zu beenden, wartete Senna bereits. Sie entkam, eingehüllt in Nebel, den sie anderen Seelen entzogen hatte. Sie war dank ihres Fluchs gleichzeitig tot und lebendig und führte eine Reliktsteinkanone, die sowohl Dunkelheit als auch Licht kanalisieren konnte sowie aus den Waffen der gefallenen Wächter geschmiedet worden war. Da Senna nun nicht länger vor dem Nebel fliehen muss, versteht sie das Leiden der Seelen darin. Obwohl es ihr Schmerzen bereitet, nimmt sie den Nebel in sich auf, befreit die Seelen und bekämpft Dunkelheit mit Dunkelheit. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich in einen Geist verwandelt, heißt sie ihren Tod mit offenen Armen willkommen und wird zu denen, gegen die sie kämpft, nur um dann dank des Lebens wiedergeboren zu werden, mit dem sie infiziert ist. Obwohl Sennas und Lucians Liebe sogar den Tod überstanden hat, sehen sie sich jetzt den Konsequenzen von Sennas Wiedergeburt gegenüber. Senna weiß, was sie als Nächstes zu tun haben. Das Geheimnis hat sie der Laterne entlockt. Finde den gestürzten König und halte ihn um jeden Preis auf... Beziehungen * Während "Schatten und Schicksale" reiste nach Bilgewasser, um während der Graunacht ausfindig zu machen. Dort fand man heraus, das Seele in der Laterne des Kettenwächters gefangen wurde. |Skins= Skins ; : * Da sie eine Wächterin des Lichts ist, teilt sie sich visuelle Elemente mit . ; : * Am 13. August 2019 wurde ihr Update auf den PBE-Server geladen (später als V9.17 bekannt), wo Ladebildschirmbild durch eine unfertige Version ihres limitierter Ladebildschirmbildes ersetzt wurde. Später wurden neue Bilder geleaked, welche Merch mit der "True Damage-"Skinlinie zeigte. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** |Zitate= |Entwicklung= |narrative = |artwork = |visual = Neal Wojahn Adam 'Cattlegrid' Turnbull Daniel Molnar Balázs Bányai Nancy Kim Nicolas Ghesquière |sound = The Crystal Method |voice = |conceptcredit = Eoin Colgan }} Championpläne: April 2019 ;von Ryan 'Reav3' Mireles Championpläne: April 2019 Neben diesen großen Ankündigungen haben wir für Ende des Jahres auch einen sehr unkonventionellen Schützen geplant. Das wäre es dann auch schon für heute. Wie immer möchte ich mich an dieser Stelle noch für das Feedback und alle Fragen bedanken! center|400px Championpläne: Oktober 2019 ;von Ryan 'Reav3' Mireles Championpläne: Oktober 2019 Hey, da das 10. Jubiläum von League vor der Tür steht, scheint das der perfekte Moment zu sein, um über die neuen Champions und Championaktualisierungen zu sprechen, an denen wir gerade arbeiten. Fangen wir gleich mit dem Champion an, den wir erst vor Kurzem vorgestellt haben: Senna. center|400px ;Die Erlöserin Wie du vielleicht schon gesehen hast, wird der nächste Champion für League Senna heißen und ein sehr unkonventioneller Schütze sein. Als wir Senna entwickelten, wussten wir, dass sie eine Schützin sein sollte, die gemeinsam mit Lucian auf einer Lane gespielt werden kann. Wir hatten das Gefühl, dass die beiden großartig zusammenpassen würden – Lucian nimmt sich die Gegner aus der Nähe vor, während Senna ihn aus der Entfernung mit ihrer gewaltigen Reliktkanone unterstützt. Daher haben wir uns für eine unterstützende Schützin entschieden, deren Schaden und Unterstützungsfähigkeiten nicht zu unterschätzen sind. Gleichzeitig werden wir Sprachausgabe um neue Sätze erweitern, um seinen Charakter im Spiel an die Rückkehr von Senna anzupassen. Also schau dir den zweiten Tag des Viertelfinales der WM an, um Sennas Gameplay zum ersten Mal in Aktion zu erleben. Außerdem veröffentlichen wir am Tag danach ihre Champion-Einblicke, wo du einen Blick hinter die Kulissen ihrer Entwicklung werfen kannst. center|640px Senna Community Kit center|640px ;von Riot Swimbananas Senna Community Kit Jetzt, da Senna zurückgekehrt ist, wollten wir sicherstellen, dass du alles hast, was du brauchst, um Leagues neusten Champion feiern zu können. Also haben wir, um zu helfen, ganz viele Assets gesammelt! Turnarounds aus dem Spiel, Musik für ihr neues Theme und eine 3D-Datei ihrer Waffe sind alle hier, um dich zu inspirieren! Champion-Einblicke: Senna ;von Riot Cashmiir Champion-Einblicke: Senna Senna ist eine komplizierte Frau. Sie ist bereits seit ihrer Kindheit vom schwarzen Nebel verflucht. Sie wurde vom Vater des Mannes ausgebildet, in den sie sich später verlieben sollte. Sie wurde von einem gruseligen grünen Geist getötet und sechs Jahre lang in dessen Laterne gesperrt. Doch … wie soll es weitergehen? Mit einer Farm in einem Vorort von Demacia, einem Mops’Maw, der jeden Morgen die Zeitung holt, und 2,5 Kindern? Nein. Das reicht der ersten Support-Schützin von League nicht. Sie will mehr. Sie will dem schwarzen Nebel ein Ende bereiten. Den Fluch aufheben, der den Nebel immer wieder zu ihr zurückkehren lässt. Alle Seelen befreien, die in Threshs Laterne leiden müssen. Und all das will sie mit ihrer wirklich coolen Waffe erledigen. Alles begann mit einer v*&I@?$/ großen Waffe Der leitende Designer August August 'August' Browning sagt: "Wir haben Xayah und Rakan deshalb so sehr geliebt, weil wir durch sie ein richtiges Paar auf der unteren Lane spielen konnten. Daher wollten wir, dass Senna ein Supporter ist, damit sie zusammen mit Lucian gespielt werden kann. Wir wussten aber auch, dass sie eine Waffe braucht, weil sie eine hatte, bevor sie eingesperrt wurde. Und da es bisher noch keine Support-Schützen im Spiel gegeben hat, konnten wir auf dieser Vision aufbauen." In League gibt es ein Repetiergeschütz, eine Minigun, eine Schrotflinte (samt Zigarre), einen Maschinengewehr-Kog’Maw, zwei Handfeuerwaffen, zwei Gewehre, zwei Raketenwerfer, drei Pistolen und sechs Schrotflintenknie. Doch eine Schusswaffe hat es bisher noch nicht gegeben: ein Riesengewehr. center|400px Sennas riesige Reliktkanone war eines ihrer wichtigsten Designelemente, das von den ersten Konzeptzeichnungen bis hin zu ihrem Gameplay alle Aspekte ihrer Entwicklung beeinflusste. In einer der ersten Versionen nutzt Senna nach jedem Einsatz einer Fähigkeit den Rückstoß der Kanonen, um zu einem neuen Ort zu springen. Doch dadurch fühlte sie sich eher wie eine Magierin als eine Schützin an, weshalb August damit begann, ein Fähigkeitenset zu erstellen, bei dem sie genau wie ihr Ehemann zwei Pistolen trug. August erklärt: "Während ich mit den Pistolen beschäftigt war, entschied sich das Grafikteam dafür, dennoch Skizzen von dem Riesengewehr anzufertigen. Und diese Skizzen haben so gut ausgesehen, dass ich die Pistolen sofort links liegen ließ und mich wieder dem Gewehr widmete." Während August am Gameplay arbeitete, veranstaltete das Grafikteam einen "Senna-Dome", der vom Konzeptkünstler 'Riot Earp' Albers] angeführt wurde und der allen Künstlern die Gelegenheit gab, Senna und ihre Waffe zu zeichnen. Riot Earp sagt: "Wir mussten uns überlegen, wie eine Fantasy-Railgun aussehen soll. Einer der Künstler hatte die Idee, dass das Gewehr aus mehreren Waffen von Wächtern bestehen sollte, die eingeschmolzen und miteinander kombiniert worden waren. Der Rest von uns war von dieser Idee sofort begeistert, weshalb wir nach einer Weile auch damit begannen, eine Waffe aus den Lichtsteinen anderer Wächter zu erstellen, die ebenfalls von Thresh gefangen genommen worden waren." center|400px Doch da es in League noch nie eine Waffe gegeben hatte, die nur als eigenständige Einheit klassifiziert werden konnte, stieß das Team beim Testen der Waffe im Spiel auf einige Schwierigkeiten. Einmal sah es sogar so aus, als würde Senna eine fünfmal so große Version von Ekkos Schläger mit sich herumschleppen. Doch da es nicht gerade zur Vorstellung von einer Support-Schützin passt, Gegner mit einem riesigen Schläger zu verprügeln, musste sich das Team ein paar kreative Lösungen einfallen lassen, um die passenden Animationen erstellen zu können. center|thumb|400px|Der Animationskünstler Adam 'Riot Cattlegrid' Turnbull posiert mit Sennas "Waffe" Ein Mitglied des Teams baute eine lebensgroße Version von Sennas Waffe, um den Animationskünstlern ein Gefühl dafür zu geben, wie sich jemand mit einer derart großen Waffe bewegen würde. Das half dabei, die Animationen so zu verändern, dass es nicht mehr danach aussah, als würden die Gegner mit einem Riesenschläger verprügelt, sondern mit einem Riesengewehr erschossen werden. Da das Design der Waffe nun gesichert (und geladen) war, widmete sich das Team einem anderen Designaspekt von Senna: ihrer Identität. Ohne Dunkelheit gibt es kein Licht Die Gegensätzlichkeit ist der Schlüssel zu Sennas Design: Licht und Dunkelheit, "Senna vor der Laterne" und "Senna nach der Laterne", Leben und Tod. Bis vor Kurzem kannten wir Senna noch als verängstigte Frau, die in Threshs Laterne gefangen war, aber das konnte nicht die Senna sein, die aus ihr befreit wurde. Nach sechs qualvollen Jahren innerhalb der Laterne konnte sie nicht mehr dieselbe sein. center|400px Der Universum-Autor 'Interlocutioner' Slagle] sagt: "Jeder glaubt, die Geschichte von Lucian und Senna zu kennen. Dabei wissen wir nur, dass Thresh Senna getötet hat. Sie war also eine Frau, die durch ihre Beziehung zu ihrem Ehemann und zu ihrem Peiniger definiert wurde. Daher mussten wir herausfinden, was sie abseits dieser Beziehungen ausmachte." Interlocutioner schrieb Geschichten für alle Konzepte von Senna, die während des „Senna-Dome“ entwickelt wurden, um herauszufinden, wer sie sein könnte. Dadurch konnte das Team die Geschichten miteinander vergleichen und eine Gemeinsamkeit herausarbeiten: Senna war nicht nur eine Frau – und sie würde sich schon gar nicht durch ihre Beziehungen definieren lassen. Sie wurde von etwas Altem und Bösen berührt. Von etwas Düsterem. Und so gelang es Interlocutioner, eine der Grundsäulen von Sennas Geschichte zu finden: Sie ist eine verfluchte Frau, doch genau daraus bezieht sie ihre Stärke. center|400px August sagt: "Aus thematischer Sicht war Zweischneidigkeit ein wichtiger Aspekt. Senna ist eine Person, die an einen schrecklichen, höllenartigen Ort gebracht wurde, und so eine Erfahrung verändert einen." center|400px Eine der größeren Herausforderungen des Teams war, Sennas Persönlichkeit richtig einzufangen. Nachdem Senna in Threshs Laterne eingesperrt worden war, wurde ihr klar, dass der Nebel sie wegen des zusätzlichen Lebensfunkens in ihr gejagt hatte – und dass der Nebel einen Zweck verfolgt. Außerdem hat sie zu den anderen Seelen, die vom Nebel gefangen wurden, eine Art Beziehung aufgebaut. Während diese Seelen für alle Außenstehenden, inklusive ihres Ehemanns, nichts weiter als Verdammte sind, versteht sie ihren Schmerz und weiß, dass sie mit den Plänen des Nebels nichts zu tun haben wollen. Und als sie befreit wird, weiß sie genau, dass sie den Nebel nur bezwingen kann, wenn sie sich seine dunkle Macht zunutze macht. Diese Art des Schmerzes und des Leidens ist schwer zu übermitteln, ohne den Charakter wütend, gereizt und oberflächlich wirken zu lassen. Aber Senna war nicht bereit, sich ihr Leben von ihrer Vergangenheit zerstören zu lassen. Sie kann sich immer noch an kleinen Dingen erfreuen, auch wenn andere ihren Sinn für Humor … nicht ganz nachvollziehen können. Und obwohl Interlocutioner genau wusste, was er wollte, war es manchmal schwierig, Sennas trockenen Galgenhumor zu erklären, bei dem man sich nie ganz sicher sein kann, ob sie es gerade ernst meint oder nicht. center|thumb|400px|Senna, wenn sie Hecarim sieht: "Pferdchen!!! … Was? Ich mag halt Pferde!" Das Übermitteln ihrer Geschichte im Spiel Nachdem jetzt klarer war, wer Senna ist und wie sie zu dieser Person wurde, richtete sich der Fokus wieder auf ihr Gameplay. Wie lässt sich Sennas Charakter in ihren Fähigkeiten widerspiegeln? Wie sehen die Fähigkeiten einer Person aus, die so gegensätzliche Aspekte in sich vereint? Und lässt sich das Ganze unter dem Schlagwort "Support-Schützin" vereinen? Die Antworten auf diese Fragen lagen in dem, was Senna seit dem letzten Mal, als wir sie gesehen haben, durchlebt hat. center|400px Um Senna eine Skalierungsmöglichkeit zu geben, die nicht auf Vasallen-Kills oder Gegenstände für Schützen basiert, entschied sich das Team dafür, sie wie Thresh Seelen sammeln zu lassen. Doch anstatt diese Seelen zu absorbieren, nutzt sie ihren Fluch, um den Nebel in sich selbst aufzunehmen und so die Seelen von ihren Qualen zu erlösen. (Das bedeutet, dass sie die Seelen im Spiel automatisch bekommt und sie nicht erst aufsammeln muss). Mit jedem Teil des Nebels, den sie in sich aufnimmt, wird sie stärker, lädt ihre Waffe mit seiner Macht auf und entfesselt sie auf ihre Gegner. center|400px Aber das ist nur ein Teil ihres Fähigkeitensets. Was ist mit dem Rest? Senna hat trotz der vielen Jahre, in denen sie in Threshs Laterne eingesperrt war, nicht vergessen, was sie während ihres Trainings und der Kämpfe an der Seite von Lucian und den Wächtern gelernt hat. Sie hat immer noch eine Verbindung zu ihrem früheren Leben und das Team wollte, dass diese Verbindung auch im Spiel erkennbar ist. Aus diesem Grund hat Senna dasselbe Q wie Lucian, doch während seine Fähigkeit heißt, heißt ihre . Aber... sie ist doch gestorben. Sie wurde sechs Jahre lange gefoltert und musste dabei zusehen, wie andere gefangene Seelen ebenfalls gefoltert wurden. Doch während all dieser Zeit hat sie etwas vom Nebel erhalten: Die Macht, sich selbst und ihre Verbündeten in Geister zu verwandeln. center Das Team wollte zeigen, dass Senna zwar frei war, ihre Zeit in der Laterne aber Spuren hinterlassen und sie sogar stärker gemacht hat. Durch die Macht ihres Fluchs, ihre Ausbildung als Wächter und ihre Zeit in der Laterne ist Senna in der Lage, einen mächtigen Schuss aus Nebel und Licht abzufeuern, der ihren Feinden gewaltigen Schaden zufügt und Verbündete heilt. Sie muss auf alles zurückgreifen, was sie ausmacht – ihren Schmerz und ihre Liebe – um den Nebel ein für alle Mal aufzuhalten und Runeterra zu retten. Am Ende hat sie gewonnen, auch wenn sie von Thresh getötet und gefoltert wurde. Wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute … Oder auch nicht Und jetzt, da Senna frei ist? Interlocutioner sagt: "Es gibt wahrscheinlich kein Happy End. Schließlich ist bisher auch nicht alles gut verlaufen. Dennoch wollten wir, dass sie auch Liebe erfahren kann und nicht nur leiden muss. Senna ist frei. Sie ist nicht mehr im Land dauerhafter Qualen gefangen. Und Lucian hat seine Ehefrau wieder. Es ist nicht perfekt, aber es ist echt. Ich will, dass ihre Liebe echt ist." Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik Lucian, der Läuterer - Login Screen| The Crystal Method - "Lucian" Live (League of Legends World Finals)| Warsongs - Piercing Light (Mako Remix)| Saisonstart 2018 - Vorahnung - Login Screen| Saisonstart 2018 - Beginn - Login Screen| True Damage – Giants (mit Becky G, Keke Palmer, SOYEON von (G)I-DLE, DUCKWRTH, Thutmose)| Opening Ceremony Presented by Mastercard 2019 World Championship Finals| True Damage Opening Ceremony Presented by Mastercard 2019 World Championship Finals| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Senna Unheilvolle Überfahrt Champion Teaser - League of Legends| An die Spitze – League of Legends| Senna Umarmung des Schattens Animierter Champion-Trailer – League of Legends| True Damage 2019 Der Durchbruch Offizieller Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| True Damage 2019 Ausbruch Trailer Kleine Legenden (5. Auflage) – Teamfight Tactics| Senna Champion Spotlight| Opening Ceremony Presented by Mastercard 2019 World Championship Finals| True Damage Opening Ceremony Presented by Mastercard 2019 World Championship Finals| True Damage (League of Legends) Behind The Scenes w Thutmose| |-|Galerie= Senna Teaser 01.gif|Senna Teaser 1 Senna Teaser 02.jpg|Senna Teaser 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Justin 'Earp' Albers) Senna Konzept 01.jpg|Senna Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Eoin Colgan) Senna Konzept 02.jpg|Senna Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Eoin Colgan) Senna Konzept 03.jpg|Senna Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Justin 'Earp' Albers) Senna Konzept 04.jpg|Senna Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Justin 'Earp' Albers) Senna Konzept 05.jpg|Senna Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Justin 'Earp' Albers) Senna Konzept 06.jpg|Senna Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Justin 'Earp' Albers) Senna Konzept 07.jpg|Senna Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Justin 'Earp' Albers) Senna Konzept 08.jpg|Senna Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Justin 'Earp' Albers) Senna Konzept 09.jpg|Senna Konzept 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Justin 'Earp' Albers) Senna Konzept 10.jpg|Senna Konzept 10 (vom Riot-Künstler Justin 'Earp' Albers) Senna Konzept 11.jpg|Senna Konzept 11 (vom Riot-Künstler Justin 'Earp' Albers) Senna Konzept 12.jpg|Senna Konzept 12 (vom Riot-Künstler Justin 'Earp' Albers) Senna Konzept 13.jpg|Senna Konzept 13 (vom Riot-Künstler Justin 'Earp' Albers) Senna Konzept 14.jpg|Senna Konzept 14 (vom Riot-Künstler Justin 'Earp' Albers) Senna Konzept 15.jpg|Senna Konzept 15 (vom Riot-Künstler Justin 'Earp' Albers) Senna Konzept 16.jpg|Senna Konzept 16 (vom Riot-Künstler Justin 'Earp' Albers) Senna Konzept 17.jpg|Senna Konzept 17 (vom Riot-Künstler Justin 'Earp' Albers) Senna Konzept 18.jpg|Senna Konzept 18 (vom Riot-Künstler Justin 'Earp' Albers) Senna Konzept 19.jpg|Senna Konzept 19 (von den Riot-Künstlern Justin 'Earp' Albers, Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda, Jon Buran, Julian del Rey Aparicio, Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim, Oussama Agazzoum, Hing 'Hdot' Chui und David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Senna Konzept 20.jpg|Senna Konzept 20 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason 'ooYoo' Namgung) Senna Konzept 21.gif|Senna Konzept 21 (vom Riot-Künstler Neal Wojahn) Senna Konzept 22.jpg|Senna Konzept 22 (vom Riot-Animationskünstler Adam 'Cattlegrid' Turnbull) Senna Konzept 23.jpg|Senna Konzept 23 (von den Riot-Künstlern Eoin Colgan und Bo Chen) Senna Symbol Konzept 01.jpg|Senna Symbol Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Angelina Chernyak) Senna Symbol Konzept 02.jpg|Senna Symbol Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Angelina Chernyak) Senna Symbol Konzept 03.jpg|Senna Symbol Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Angelina Chernyak) Senna Symbol Konzept 04.jpg|Senna Symbol Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Angelina Chernyak) Senna Model 01.jpg|Senna Model 1 (von den Riot-Künstlern Jason 'ooYoo' Namgung und Adam 'Cattlegrid' Turnbull) Senna Model 02.jpg|Senna Model 2 (von den Riot-Künstlern Jason 'ooYoo' Namgung und Adam 'Cattlegrid' Turnbull) Senna Model 03.jpg|Senna Model 3 (von den Riot-Künstlern Jason 'ooYoo' Namgung und Adam 'Cattlegrid' Turnbull) Senna Model 04.jpg|Senna Model 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason 'ooYoo' Namgung) Senna Model 05.png|Senna Model 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason 'ooYoo' Namgung) Senna Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Senna Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Senna Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Senna Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Senna Splash Konzept 03.gif|Senna Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) 01DE022-full.png|Senna "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01SI052-full.png|Senna "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01DE038-full.png|Senna, Sentinel of Light "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Lucian Senna Schatten und Reflektionen 01.png|Senna "Schatten und Reflektionen" Illustration 1 Lucian Senna Schatten und Reflektionen 02.png|Senna "Schatten und Reflektionen" Illustration 2 Senna Umarmung des Schattens Konzept 01.jpg|Senna "Umarmung des Schattens" Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Senna Umarmung des Schattens Model 01.jpg|Senna "Umarmung des Schattens" Model (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Lucian Senna Umarmung des Schattens Konzept 01.jpg|Lucian und Senna "Umarmung des Schattens" Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Lucian Senna Umarmung des Schattens Konzept 02.jpg|Lucian und Senna "Umarmung des Schattens" Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Senna Die Stimmen der Toten.jpg|Senna "Die Stimmen der Toten" Illustration (vom aufgetragenen Künstlers Grafit Studio) Senna True Damage Konzept 01.jpg|True Damage Senna Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Nancy Kim) Senna True Damage Konzept 02.jpg|True Damage Senna Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Nancy Kim) Senna True Damage Konzept 03.jpg|True Damage Senna Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Nancy Kim) Senna True Damage Konzept 04.jpg|True Damage Senna Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Senna True Damage Konzept 05.jpg|True Damage Senna Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Senna True Damage Konzept 06.jpg|True Damage Senna Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Senna True Damage Konzept 07.jpg|True Damage Senna Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Senna True Damage Konzept 08.jpg|True Damage Senna Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Senna True Damage Konzept 09.jpg|True Damage Senna Konzept 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Akali Qiyana Senna True Damage Konzept 01.jpg|True Damage Akali, Qiyana, und Senna Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Qiyana Senna True Damage Konzept 01.jpg|True Damage Qiyana und Senna Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Senna True Damage Model 01.png|True Damage Senna Model (vom Riot-Künstler Jason 'ooYoo' Namgung) Senna True Damage Splash Konzept 01.jpg|True Damage Senna Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jennifer Wuestling) Senna True Damage Splash Konzept 02.jpg|True Damage Senna Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jennifer Wuestling) Senna True Damage Splash Konzept 03.gif|True Damage Senna Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jennifer Wuestling) True Damage Gruppe Konzept 01.jpg|True Damage Gruppe Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Hicham Habchi) True Damage Gruppe Konzept 02.jpg|True Damage Gruppe Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Hicham Habchi) True Damage Gruppe Konzept 03.jpg|True Damage Gruppe Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Hicham Habchi) True Damage Gruppe Konzept 04.jpg|True Damage Gruppe Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Hicham Habchi) True Damage Gruppe Konzept 05.gif|True Damage Gruppe Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Hicham Habchi) True Damage Statue Model 01.png|True Damage Statue Model (von den Riot-Künstlern DragonFly Studio) True Damage GIANTS Konzept 06.jpg|True Damage "GIANTS" Konzept 1 (vom aufgetragenen Künstler Simon Demaret) True Damage GIANTS Konzept 07.jpg|True Damage "GIANTS" Konzept 2 (vom aufgetragenen Künstler Simon Demaret) True Damage GIANTS Konzept 10.jpg|True Damage "GIANTS" Konzept 3 (vom aufgetragenen Künstler Simon Demaret) True Damage GIANTS Konzept 11.jpg|True Damage "GIANTS" Konzept 4 (vom aufgetragenen Künstler Simon Demaret) True Damage GIANTS Konzept 12.jpg|True Damage "GIANTS" Konzept 5 (vom aufgetragenen Künstler Simon Demaret) True Damage GIANTS Konzept 13.jpg|True Damage "GIANTS" Konzept 6 (vom aufgetragenen Künstler Simon Demaret) Senna True Damage GIANTS Konzept 01.jpg|True Damage Senna "GIANTS" Konzept 1 (vom aufgetragenen Künstler Simon Demaret) Senna True Damage GIANTS Konzept 02.jpg|True Damage Senna "GIANTS" Konzept 2 (vom aufgetragenen Künstler Simon Demaret) Senna True Damage GIANTS Konzept 03.jpg|True Damage Senna "GIANTS" Konzept 3 (vom aufgetragenen Künstler Simon Demaret) Senna True Damage GIANTS Konzept 04.jpg|True Damage Senna "GIANTS" Konzept 4 (vom aufgetragenen Künstler Simon Demaret) True Damage 2019 Promo 01.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Max 'Hexadriven' Zhang) True Damage 2019 Promo 02.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 2 (von den Riot-Künstlern Jason Chan und Julian del Rey Aparicio) True Damage 2019 Promo 03.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 3 (von den Riot-Künstlern Jason Chan und Julian del Rey Aparicio) True Damage 2019 Promo 05.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 4 (von den Riot-Künstlern Jason Chan und Julian del Rey Aparicio) True Damage 2019 Promo 07.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 5 (von den Riot-Künstlern Jason Chan und Julian del Rey Aparicio) True Damage 2019 Promo 08.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 6 (von den Riot-Künstlern Jason Chan und Julian del Rey Aparicio) True Damage 2019 Promo 12.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 7 (von den Riot-Künstlern Jason Chan und Julian del Rey Aparicio) True Damage 2019 Promo 14.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 8 mit (von den Riot-Künstlern Jason Chan und Julian del Rey Aparicio) |-|Beschwörersymbole= True Damage Senna Rahmen Beschwörersymbol.png|True Damage Senna Rahmensymbol True Damage Senna Chroma Beschwörersymbol.png|True Damage Senna Chromasymbol True Damage Beschwörersymbol.png|True Damage |-|Augenskins= True Damage Auge.png|True Damage |Historisch= |Trivia= Allgemein * ist ein Beispiel für einen Champion, welcher zuerst in der Geschichte des Spiels präsent war, bevor sie zu einem spielbaren Champion entwickelt wurde: sie war ein wiederkehrender Charakter in Story seit seiner Veröffentlichung. Ein anderes Beispiel ist , welche im 'Journal of Justice' auftauchte. * ist der zweite Champion, bei welchem ein Wert sich nicht durch Stufenaufstieg erhöht, der erste ist mit . In ihrem Fall ist es durch ihre Passive, . * hat eine besondere In-Game-Quest mit . Nachdem die Bedingungen dafür eingetreten sind, erhält der Gewinner die Anzahl der gesammelten Seelen des Gegners zu den eigenen dazu (der Verlierer behält seine Seelen natürlich). Entwicklung * begann als Hintergrundcharakter aus Geschichte. Sie war der Antrieb für seine Rache gegen und die . * Seit Anfang an war das Ziel, Senna zum 10 jährigen Jubiläum von League hinzuzufügen. Reav3 über Sennas Beginn * Eoin Colgans originale Senne-Konzepte wurde später von Justin 'Earp' Albers als Referenz genutzt, als Riot damit begann, mit ihr zu experimentieren. Danky über Sennas originale Konzepte * Senna hatte keinen Platzhalternamen während der Entwicklung, da sie seit Tag 1 genau dieser Charakter sein sollte. Reav3 über "Keinen Platzhalter" * Senna ist ein Support-Schütze, da Riot der Meinung war, sie sollte Schütze sein, da sie früher Lucians Pistolen benutzt hat, bevor sie gefangen wurde. Gleichzeitig sollte sie aber zusammen mit auf einer Lane spielen können. Reav3 über Support-Schütze * Eine der verworfenen Fähigkeiten erlaube es Senna, ihre Waffe abzufeuern und sich auf der Karte zu teleportieren. August über verworfene Fähigkeiten * wurde nach benannt, da beide Fähigkeiten sehr ähnlich sind. Außerdem bindet es die beiden aneinander. * Einflüsse auf Senna waren unter anderem Motive der heiligen Inseln, Kleidung, Wächter des Lichts-Ästhetik und heilige geometrische Formen. Earp über Senna Einflüsse * Riot veransteltete einen "Senna Dome", wo viele Künstler etwas zum Aussehen beitragen konnten. Earp über Senna Dome * Senna ist seit und der erste Champion, der eine In-Game-Quest hat, welche direkt das Spiel beeinflusst. August über Sennas Quest Geschichte * Sennas Waffe hat zwei Läufe, die entweder Dunkelheit oder Licht feuern könnenn. Der Lichtlauf kann heilen. Interlocutioner über Sennas Waffe * Senna war die Schülerin von Vater Urias und hatte im Prinzip das Leben, was dieser sich wünschte: ein Mitglied des Ordens der Wächter des Lichts sein. * Senna wurde auf einer Insel nahe geboren, ist aber selber keine Demacianerin. * Die Wächter des Lichts sind ursprünglich gegründet auf den geheiligten Inseln gegründet worden und haben seitdem ihre Traditionen und Reliktwaffen an Menschen auf der ganzen Welt verteilt.Interlocutioner über Wächter des Lichts * Senna und sind keiner Region angehörig, da die Wächter des Lichts unabhängig und skeptisch gegenüber anderen Regionen waren. * Senna kann den schwarzen Nebel aufgrund ihres Fluchs manipulieren und manifestiert sich in einer Form, die so aussieht, wie ihre frühere menschliche Form. Reav3 über Sennas Form |patchhistory= = Versionsgeschichte = V10.3: * ** 20 % bei Vasallen, die Senna nicht tötet, 100 % bei Kanonenvasallen, die Senna tötet ⇒ 25 % bei Vasallen, die Senna nicht tötet, % bei Kanonenvasallen, die Senna tötet ** Vasallen, die Senna durch gutgeschrieben bekommt, werden für die Chance auf Nebelgeister so behandelt, als hätte Senna sie getötet. * ** Camouflierte Verbündete werden nicht länger unsichtbar, wenn Senna während der Wirkdauer des Effekts stirbt. V9.24: * ** Empfohlene Gegenstände wurden aktualisiert. * ** ⇒ * ** % bei Vasallen, die Senna tötet ⇒ % bei Vasallen, die Senna tötet ** Getötete Championklone hinterlassen nicht länger Nebelgeister. ** kann als Verbündeter nicht länger Nebelgeister mit seinem töten. * ** ⇒ * ** Sekunden ⇒ Sekunden * ** ⇒ }}